


Настя

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19956100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 241 ориджинал фикшен





	Настя

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 241 ориджинал фикшен

Окна занавешены плотными чёрными портьерами, не позволяющими дневному свету проникнуть в просторную спальню. Человек, высокий и не бритый мужчина, сидел в мрачной комнате с видом, подобающим атмосфере. Поникшая голова, сцепленные в замок руки, лежащие на ногах, и чёрная одежда. Он сидел абсолютно неподвижно, ничего не говоря и ни на что не реагируя. Даже маленькая девочка, приоткрывшая дверь спальни и выглядывающая из щели, не привлекла его внимание. В семье был траур. 

Несколько дней назад скончалась Мария — любящая жена и заботливая мать. Столько прекрасных воспоминаний оставила она после себя. И овдовевший Олег, и полу осиротевшая Настя никогда не забудут её плавные, лёгкие движения, сияющую улыбку и нежный голос. Мария всегда играла на своём любимом белом рояле, стоявшем в зале на первом этаже. Ни дня не проходило без очередного этюда Моцарта или задорной детской песенки собственного сочинения. Теперь рояль стоит без своей хозяйки, а тишина вокруг него ужасно угнетает. 

Страшнее всего в этой ситуации были мысли. Мысли, загоняющие тебя в глубокую меланхолию, накрывающие колючим одеялом «проблем». Следует просто вовремя вылезти из их плена, чего у Олега пока не выходит.

— Папочка? — тем временем семилетняя девочка в коротком чёрном платьице тихонько зашла в комнату к отцу. — Не грусти, папочка, — Настя медленно подошла к Олегу и, усевшись рядом, погладила его по спине. 

Мужчина вновь проигнорировал дочку, продолжая смотреть в ведомую только ему точку на полу. На минуту Олегу стало стыдно, что его успокаивает семилетняя девочка, а не наоборот. Для Насти эта потеря, скорее всего, значила много больше, чем для него самого. Почему же тогда она так стойко переживает эту трагедию?

Настя сообразила, что папу сейчас трогать не стоит, ему лучше побыть одному. Она глубоко вздохнула и, бросив последний соболезнующий взгляд на отца, аккуратно покинула родительскую спальню, спускаясь на первый этаж. Девочка не успела заметить, как отец тихо заплакал. 

Нужно сказать, что Настенька была не по годам сообразительной и умной. Мама с раннего детства воспитывала в ней сильный и мужественный характер, чтобы в далёком будущем Настя смогла постоять за себя. Так же Мария учила дочку всем домашним делам, игре на рояле и хорошим манерам. Поэтому маленькая девочка очень хозяйственная и ответственная. 

Она хотела подбодрить папу, чтобы тот не грустил, а вновь смеялся и играл вместе с ней. Из-за лишних накручиваний мужчина ничего не желал делать, кроме как сидеть в спальне и грустить. Настя предположила, что отличным способом поднятия настроения будет еда. Почему бы не приготовить их с папой любимые блинчики по фирменному маминому рецепту?

Как и предполагалось, на шум шипящей сковороды пришёл отец, пустым взглядом уставившись на дочь в фартучке. Настя, встав на стул, ловко переворачивала очередной блин и задумчиво мычала какую-то мелодию. Она даже не сразу заметила оторопевшего папу. 

— Ты наконец-то спустился, — девочка улыбнулась ему и, убирая блин со сковороды на тарелку, спустилась со стула. — Я решила, что тебе понравятся блинчики, которые мама всегда готовила.

Настя не знала, стоит ли так резко напоминать папе о насущной проблеме, посему говорила тихонько, и больше бегала туда-сюда, выключая плиту и расставляя на столе посуду. Она положила им по два блина в тарелки и полила их сверху сметаной. Олег просто стоял в проходе, непонимающе наблюдая за Настей. Только после приглашающего жеста дочери он прошёл за стол, тяжело усаживаясь на стул.

Трапеза проходила в полной тишине, нарушаемой только тиканьем часов. Настя с удовольствием уплетала собственно приготовленную еду и наблюдала за реакцией папы. Хоть тот ничего и не говорил, но по его удивлённому лицу можно было прочитать всё. И именно этот тускло вспыхнувший огонёк в глазах отца был лучшей наградой за старания девочки. 

— А знаешь, — Настя неожиданно прервала тишину за столом. — Я немного училась играть на рояле. Хочешь послушать что-нибудь? — девочка была полна энтузиазмом. 

После короткого кивка она убежала в зал, что был не далеко от кухни, и уселась за инструмент. Начало мажорной мелодии было очень уверенным и заводным. Настя играла свою любимую песенку, которую написала ей мама. В этой пьесе были очень лёгкие и быстро запоминающиеся ноты. Маленькие и явно музыкальные пальцы смело прыгали с нотки на нотку, с октавы на октаву, а тоненький голосок напевал слова. 

Только под конец композиции в зал вышел Олег, не сводящий искрящихся глаз с белоснежного инструмента и Насти. Конечно же, она сразу напомнила о Марии, игравшей эту же мелодию крохотной дочке и широко улыбающемуся мужу. Воспоминания вновь и вновь пулей пролетали в голове. А тем временем Настя закончила игру и даже подошла к папе. Он не сдержался и опять заплакал. 

— Пап, — дочка сделала уверенный шаг назад и гордо посмотрела вверх на отца. — Слезами ничего не добьёшься. Я не думаю, что мама хотела видеть тебя грустным. Она хочет, чтобы мы продолжали радоваться и жить, несмотря ни на что! Так давай же не будем унывать, — Настя закончила свою короткую, но воодушевляющую речь, продолжая смотреть на папу. 

И Олега это осенило. Он перестал рыдать, быстро утирая слёзы. Они здесь ни к чему. Настенька абсолютно права. Удивительно, что именно она пыталась внушить это ему, своему отцу. Какой пример он подаёт своему ребёнку? 

Мужчина присел на корточки и крепко обнял дочку, благодаря её за «поддержку». Он продолжит смеяться и наслаждаться жизнью ради Насти и ради Маши. Пусть воспоминания о погибшей ещё долго будут всплывать в головах обоих, они больше никогда не сдадутся, а будут только идти вперёд.


End file.
